The Dark One
by Elsa The Fallen Angel
Summary: This is a story about love and vampires. I hope you enjoy there is a second piece to this which im working on.


_**The dark ones**_

I am Isabelle. I live in Egypt with my friends. I and Ryou, my boyfriend's brother, were walking past the Nile admiring the evening sun. Casually, Ryou turned to me as he breathed deeply.

"Isabelle?"

I turned towards him.

"Yes Ryou?" I looked at him

"Don't have a go at me or anything okay?"

I nodded; Ryou looked at me in the eyes

"I love you Isabelle, but you are my brother's girl and I don't want to ruin your relationship with him."

I looked at him blankly. "Y-you w-what?" my voice was unsteady

"I love you Isabelle!" Ryou repeated himself, I blinked.

There was silence, no one was talking.

Suddenly we heard a scream as if someone had got murdered. I looked around Ryou held me close to him. Then a man with white top, blue jeans, he had black short hair, and trainers appeared from nowhere I looked at him knowing who he is.

"ATEM!" I shouted he looked at me with a grinned blood over his mouth.

"Errr…. Atem?" Ryou said keeping me close to him

"Shhh!" Atem hissed

Ryou looked at me, as I'm looking at Atem knowing he had turned evil and he can't stop it. Atem slowly walked over to us.

"Hand her over dear brother." Atem said

Ryou shook his head

"No... I'm not going to do that, not in that form, you will kill her!"

Atem laughed "I kill Isabelle, of course I won't!"

I looked at him as Atem looked directly at me holding his hand out.

"Come with me my dear Isabelle."

I looked at him as Ryou shook his head as Atem walks more towards us both. Ryou closes his eyes, as Atem grins appearing next to me grabbed me disappearing with me.

Ryou opened his eyes looking around for me.

"Isabelle..?"

No answer

Ryou sighed thinking to himself 'I've done it again."

Meanwhile Atem appeared nowhere near Ryou as Atem looked at me and sighs.

"Look I can't control this sorry if I hurt you I don't want to hurt you"

I looked at him saying nothing he growled a little.

My breathing becomes unsteady like I was scared, Atem could hear my breathing

"Shhh Isabelle, I can control this. Just do what I say and no one gets hurt."

I nodded slowly.

"Good" Atem said

I slowly sat on the ground, Atem watched me keeping his eyes on my neck, he was a vampire, he needs blood, but he knows that I wouldn't let him touch me.

"Isabelle..? Can I… have some of your blood… please?"

He looks at me as I nodded

"Alright... Just don't kill me"

He appeared next to me.

"I won't"

Atem's mouth moved onto my neck as I closed my eyes, his fangs pressed on my flesh of my neck as he pressed hard on my neck, making me gasp a little. Atem stroked my cheek with his spare hand, he then pulled back slowly.

"Thank you Isabelle"

I nodded.

An hour later I had fallen asleep; my head was on Atem's shoulder, as he held me close to him as I slept. Atem sighed slightly, I heard him sigh I slowly opened my eyes.

"Atem..? Are you alright?" I asked sleepily.

Atem looked down at me and shacked his head

"No..." He whispered

I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

He kept me close to him.

"Everyone hates me; I nearly killed you and Ryou…."

He paused as he sighed.

"And if I killed you I will never see you again..." he carried on.

I shook my head.

"Atem you didn't though… I'm here I'm alive."

Atem nodded, closing his eyes.

Meanwhile, Ryou looked for his brother Bakura. Bakura appeared behind Ryou.

"You needed me brother?" Bakura asked

Ryou nodded.

"Yes Bakura. Atem has got Isabelle! And it isn't him. He is evil, he was about to kill Isabelle" Ryou said nervously.

Bakura nodded

"Well you are the mallcum ring holder which I'm supposed to be the holder not you!" Bakura hissed at him.

Ryou hissed.

"Drop it. The ring has chosen me, not you, we shouldn't fight, and Isabelle is in trouble."

Bakura nodded at Ryou.

"Okay. Let's go and find her now before it's too late." Bakura said.

They both nodded to each other, vanished in thin air.

Meanwhile, I and Atem had fallen asleep. Suddenly Ryou and Bakura appeared where I and Atem are finding us both asleep. Ryou walked over to me slowly picking me up in his arms and kissed my forehead while Bakura picked his little brother up Atem. Ryou and Bakura disappeared back to the palace; both of them placed me and Atem on our beds. Bakura went back to his bed and lay down as Ryou lies down next to me falling asleep and held me close to him.

As morning approached Atem had gone from his bed, I had woken up to see Bakura asleep on his bed and Ryou asleep next to me. I slowly got up walking to the balcony, to my surprise I found Atem on the balcony, he was about to jump off.

"Atem don't." I said as I looked at him

Atem turned to look at me, his eyes are blood red.

"I need to... I'll be back"

He jumped off the balcony which made me run and look of the balcony, seeing Atem run past the Nile, which made me sigh with relief.

I closed my eyes, still on the balcony.

"Isabelle?" Ryou's said in his sleepy sexy voice.

"Yeah Ryou..?" I said my eyes are where still shut.

"Are you alright?" Ryou said as he rubbed his eyes walking towards me.

I nodded "Yeah." I replied to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked me

I shacked my head. "No just wanted some fresh air."

He nodded "Ohh... Mind if I joined you?" he asked me

"Yeah sure" I was still looked of the balcony where Atem jumped off.

Ryou then hugged me; I hugged him back as he yawned slightly, as he closed his eyes.

"You should rest Ryou" I said as I looked at him, Ryou nodded and walked back to the palace to his bed as I turned back around and looked at the moon, which was a full moon and bright in the night sky.

Then I saw Atem run back to the palace, it had been three hours since he had left and I was still on the balcony where he had jumped off. Atem looked up where I was and smiled as he appeared next to me.

"You have been waiting for me all this time?" He asked me

I nodded "Yeah I have" I replied to him.

Atem hugged me tight

"You must be tired"

I nodded yawing as Atem picked me up my head was on his chest and fell asleep as Atem carried me to my bed putting me down, as he walked to his bed and fell asleep.

The next day me, Atem, Ryou and Bakura where woken up by a bang. I woke up sleepily.

"W-What.? Atem said and looked around as all of us had sat up.

"Wait here." Atem said

As we all nodded as Atem disappeared to see what the bang was.

A minute later he appeared with a guy in his arms.

Rhydian, I knew him, he was wounded by a gunshot I thought to myself

'He must have been in his wolf form..."

Rhydian opened his eyes and looked around the room then he looked to me.

"Isabelle? Is that you?" Rhydian said in his quiet tone.

I nodded "Yeah it's me"

Rhydian smiled weakly and closed his eyes once again.

"You know him?" Ryou said in my head

"Yeah... He used to be in my pack a long time ago" I replied in Ryou's head.

He nodded as Atem lays Rhydian on my bed and sorted out the wounds.

An hour passed, Atem, Ryou and Bakura had gone out as Rhydian woke up, as he looked up at me as I smiled.

"Do you feel alright?" I said softly

He nodded

"That's good" I said smiling.

"Isabelle, there is something different about you" Rhydian said weakly.

I looked at him.

"Yeah, I know Rhydian, I have been around them for ages.,"

He looked at me worried.

He smiled a little.

"The others aren't human are they?" He questioned me.

"No they aren't human.." I said

He nodded.

A minute later, Atem, Ryou and Bakura appeared in the room, making Rhydian gasp.

"I'd better be going" Rhydian said getting up whining in pain.

"No you need to rest, Rhydian you have to!" Atem said as he snapped a little

He sighed and looked at Atem.

"Fine… for you Isabelle" he turned and smiled at me.

Atem held me from behind which made me smile.

"I love you Isabelle" He whispered in my ear as he hugged me tighter, as I put my hands onto his hands, as he turned me around he kissed me on my lips, Atem smiled against my lips.

By now it was night time, Rhydian got up while I and the others were asleep, he walked out the palace going back to his home town, and he turned to his wolf form, running of into the darkness as he howled at the moon. The howling woke me up, as I appeared by the balcony and howled back to him in my human form.

As morning broke, everyone had woken up to find me and Rhydian had gone from the palace as everyone had looked around for us both, but we were nowhere to be found.

"Isabelle?" Atem shouted.

No answer.

"Okay, split up, find her" Atem said to his brothers

They all nodded and ran out of the palace.

I was sat by the Nile by myself, Atem saw me he appeared next to me, and I was shaking from the coldness as he hugged me.

"Come on let's take you home." Atem said quietly

But before he could take me home, Rhydian looked at Atem.

"Let her go! I want her, I'm better then you, cold hearted vampire!" Rhydian shouted, as Atem wrapped a blanket around me. As both of the guys walked to each other and growled low. They both start to fight, as I started to get up standing in the middle of them both.

"You can't hurt each other without hurting me!" I shouted.

Atem and Rhydian looked at each other and sighed as they both said

"Sorry"

"You have to pick who you want by your side Isabelle." Atem said while he looked at me, I looked at them both.

A minute later, I looked to Atem.

"Sorry, but it's always been him." I said to him

Atem looked down "Ohh…" he said

"I'll always be here for you Isabelle" he said in my head he disappeared.

Rhydian hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad you had chosen me" he smiled at me.

A couple of months later, me and Rhydian had split up with each other, he had left me alone. I made my way back to Atem's palace with scars on my body. Ryou saw me walking towards me but before he could I collapsed, he disappeared and cached me as he saw the scars over my body he gasped, and appeared in the palace, he nursed the scars then he got Atem.

Atem ran in the room where I was he looked at me, I was still passed out, Atem thought to him self

'Who did this to you..? Rhydian...'

He sat by my bed, as I stared to wake up and looked around the room, Atem had fallen asleep, and I looked at him and thought to myself.

'I'm not supposed to be here…'

I started to get up

"Rest Isabelle, you are safe." Atem said as he opened his eyes and looked at me, as I lay back down as Atem looked at me.

"Look I still love you, but we haven't seen each other for months. But this time I'm not going to let you go" Atem explained to me.

I nodded

"Right, I'm sorry I made the wrong decision, I went with Rhydian and not you." I said to him as he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Isabelle" He hugged me tight close to him.

As night approached everyone in the palace had fallen asleep, but Rhou wasn't asleep he was watching me as I slept as he sighed to himself as he walked to the balcony looking around in the night sky. I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling, I then rolled on my side getting up and walking to the balcony, I didn't see Ryou but he did see me.

"Are you alright Isabelle?" He asked me

"Yeah" I replied to him as I sighed.

"Are you sure?" He asked me again

I nodded

"Alright then" Ryou said

"Goodnight Isabelle" he said then he walked into the palace once again

I looked of the balcony as I see Rhydian I growled at him as he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Isabelle what I have done to you!" Rhydian said

I growled "Stay the hell away from me!" I shouted at him

Atem heard the shouting as he appeared next to me as he looked at Rhydian.

"You are NOT welcome here, get away NOW!" Atem shouted at him.

Atem appeared next to Rhydian as he grabbed him by the throat growling.

"I WARNED YOU, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE YOU NEVER WHERE!" he growled as he grabbed tighter on his throat. Rhydian couldn't breathe he went pale in his face as Atem grinned as Rhydian shouldn't breath. Atem then let go of Rhydian as he dropped do the floor with a thud; Atem saw an assassin had appeared behind me form nowhere. The assassin grabbed me, putting his hand over my mouth, he then stabbed his dagger into my side making me bleed a lot, also the bleeding, as the assassin ran off he had took the dagger out of my side, making me grab my side, my side was bleeding a lot. Atem appeared next to me leaving Rhydian on the ground breathing deeply, Atem placed his hand on the wound where the dagger was, my breathing went weak, and it was hard for me to breath.

Atem disappeared and appeared at a Hospital for help, the doctors ran towards me and Atem, I was whining in pain from the wound, the doctors took me into a room and placed me on the bed, and nursed the wound. I had fallen asleep while they nursed the wound.

"She just needs rest, she will heal in time." The doctor said to Atem

"Thank you..." Atem said to the doctor

The doctor walked out, as Atem sat next to my bed.

Four hours later, I had woken up finding myself lying down in the hospital bed; I looked to Atem who had fallen asleep. I tried to get up, I whined in pain I then looked at my side which was stitched from the dagger. Atem then opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Shhh... Isabelle rest, you are badly injured" Atem looked at me

I nodded at him

"Alright" I closed my eyes once again

An hour later, everyone in the hospital had fallen asleep, apart from the nurses. Atem had gone back to his palace. Then suddenly the fire alarm went off waking everyone up as they got up and ran out the hospital, I had gotten out safely. Atem knew something was wrong, he appeared at the hospital, he saw the whole hospital in flames. Atem walked over to me and hugged me tightly, he sighed with relief. He then looked at me, my side had healed quickly. He then got on one knee looking up at me; he then got a small box and opened it. In the box was a diamond ring, he looked up at me.

"Isabelle? Will you marry me.?" Atem said while looking up at me

"Sorry…..but it's a no I can't… this is too early..." I looked at him he got up.

"Its fine... ….I asked to early" Atem said as he sighed looking down at the ground.

A month later, Rhydian had come back and wanted to talk to me.

"I need to talk to Isabelle" Rhydian said to Ryou

"She doesn't want to know you Rhydian, she is happily in a relationship with my brother" Ryou said to him.

"I don't care... I want to talk to her now." Rhydian growled at him.

Rhydian pushed Ryou out of his way, making his way up the palace to find me. I was sitting on the thrown; I was made princess of Egypt even though I wasn't married to him. Atem was sitting next to me holding my hand, as Rhydian ran into the palace looking at Atem, he didn't bow down, and he walked towards us.

"I need to talk to you Isabelle, now." Rhydian said while he looked at me

"Okay, but not for too long I'm busy." I said to him while getting up

Rhydian nodded, I walked over to him as he held his arm out I held his arm as he started to walk out the palace walking past Ryou.

Ryou appeared by Atem and looked at him.

"What is he doing here? I thought you exiled him from Egypt? Did you not?" Ryou said to Atem.

"Yes I did my brother, but I sense something is wrong, and he won't tell me, he will only tell Isabelle"

Ryou nodded.

Me and Rhydian was walking past the pyramids as he sighed, I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him as he looked at me.

"You know my home right?" He said quietly

"Yeah I do, just on the edge of Egypt"

He nodded

"Well…. I got depressed I wolfed out and killed most of the people in my town... and they exiled me from my own home, also my pack kicked me out."

"Oh... I could ask Atem to reconsider so you can stay in the palace." I said as I looked at him

He hugged me

"Thank you Isabelle"

I nodded

We both walked back to the palace where Atem, Ryou and Bakura were waiting for my return. Bakura hissed at Rhydian as he stepped back looking at Bakura, I looked at Atem and Ryou.

"I need to speak to you Atem" I said to him

"Okay..." Atem replied to me

I looked at Ryou

"Make sure he doesn't kill him" I pointed to Bakura then Rhydian, Bakura was glaring at Rhydian.

Ryou nodded.

I and Atem walked out the palace as I started to talk to him

"Okay Atem, Rhydian is here because he got exiled from his home, he got depressed he wolfed out and killed most of the people there, he got kicked out from his pack, he has nowhere to go now, so can he stay here, reconsider so he can stay here." I explained to him

Atem nodded

"I see, just until he gets onto his feet for now I reconsider his stay in Egypt. Just make sure he doesn't get in my way..." He smiled at he and kissed my forehead

We made our way back to the palace, as I walked to Rhydian taking his arm as he followed me.

"Okay, Atem has reconsidered so you can stay here for a bit, just stay out of his way." I said to him as he smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Isabelle and I won't get in his way, I promise"

"You better say thanks to Atem" I said to him

Rhydian nodded

"I will"

Rhydian went to find Atem who was with his brothers.

"Pharaoh..? Can I talk to you please?" Rhydian asked Atem

Atem nodded

"Yeah sure." Atem replied to him

Atem walked towards Rhydian

"Thank you for letting me stay here" Rhydian thanked Atem as he nodded

"You are welcome, I conceder you as a brother, even though you are not in my family, but you're like a brother to Isabelle, so your my brother as well" Atem smiled and hugged him.

An hour later, the whole of Egypt had set on fire. By a black dragon, I rushed out of the palace seeing that it was on fire, I shouted Atem, he appeared next to me, he gasped seeing Egypt on fire, Rhydian, Ryou and Bakura came where me and Atem where, they looked at the place on fire. Atem then looked at the black dragon, who was putting everything on fire in its way. The dragon landed in the front of the palace growling and spitting out fire. As Rhydian jumped of the balcony and turned to his wolf form growling at the dragon, as the dragon tried to bite him, Rhydian then pounced on the dragons tail biting the tail, making the dragon pounce into the air. Atem looked up as Rhydian fell to the ground on his side, Atem then got his bow and arrow so did I, we both put an arrow on the bow as we both fired at the dragon with the arrows. The arrows hit the dragon in his side the dragon fell to the ground, his wings broke, as Ryou and Bakura got their swords and ran at the dragon as they both swung their swords at the dragon, hitting the dragon at its head, the dragon died, making Ryou did a spell do make the fire die out.

The next morning, I was out of the palace while the others were asleep. I walked around Egypt I then saw a wild horse with its herd, as the stallion trotted over to me, as I held out my hand as he looked at the hand then he looked at me.

"I'm not going to harm you" I softly said to the horse

The stallion softly placed his nose on my hand as I softly stroked it. Then a foul from his herd trotted over to see what he was doing, I softly looked down at the little foul as I softly stroked his head as the little foul neighed. The stallion neighed standing on his hind legs then he went back on all fours he then turned around, he nuzzled to his back, he was trying to say get on his back. I looked at him as I started to get onto his back, even though he was wild, he didn't mind that I was going to ride him. As I climbed onto his back and held onto his main he started to walk back to his herd, with the little foul trotting behind him.

An hour later I had ridden with the wild horses, the others had woken up, they had been watching me from the palace, I didn't notice that they were watching me, I got of the wild horse then petted his nose softly once again, he then neighed and galloped back to his herd. Atem then walked to me.

"Isabelle, you're a good rider, on horses" he smiled at me

"Yeah, I know I am" I looked at him

Atem hugged me

"What are you going to call him, it looks like he has bonded to you already, even though he is wild" he asked me

"I think I'm going to call him… Sprit" I said as Sprit neighed with his herd as he galloped in front of them all as they followed behind him

I watched them as they galloped off.

The next day, I had received a letter from a black raven. The letter was from Jack, in the letter he had said that he wanted to meet up with me the following day. Jack is one of my best friends. The following morning Jack arrived on his white stallion, with the raven on his shoulder, he was wearing a black top, blue jeans, he has brown eyes and brown hair, he was about 5 foot tall,. He made his way towards the palace; I was waiting for him outside the palace. Jack got off the stallions back as he ran to me and hugged me tight as I hugged him back smiling.

"Isabelle, I missed you so much" Jack said smiling at me

"I missed you too Jack, so much" I smiled at him

Jack hugged me again smiling.

He kissed my forehead smiling.

Atem came out walking to us.

"Hey Jack, I have heard so much about you, from Isabelle, you know sword fighting, right?" Atem smiled looking at him

"Yeah I do" Jack half smiled back at him

"Well my brother Ryou, needs a partner to train him, can you be his partner?" he asked him.

"Yeah sure Atem" Jack said as he got his sword from his scabbard

"Ryou!" Atem shouted

"Yeah coming!" Ryou shouted and ran to them both

"Jack here is going to train with you" Atem said to him as Ryou nodded and smiled

"Alright, one second" Ryou said

Ryou ran back into the palace getting his sword, he then walked back out to Jack.

"Alright, ready?" Ryou said.

Jack and Ryou started to sword fight each other, but they were only training with each other, so no one got hurt. Once they finished sword fighting Jack put his sword back into his scabbard as Ryou walked back into the palace. Atem whispered to me.

"I've got to go hunt alright? I will be back later" Atem smiled and kissed my cheek he disappeared out into the open. Jack looked at me

"How can he disappear like that?" He questioned me as I looked at him

"He is a vampire, he won't harm you I won't let him do that to you Jack" I smiled at him as he nodded

"Oh alright then." Jack said and smiled back a little

Suddenly there was a bang; Ryou appeared by his brother, who was bleeding a lot.

"B-b-brother, another relative had come to me just now, where we naturally came from, they are in danger and they need our help." Atem said looking at him. Ryou looked at him "Alright then it looks like we have to go and help then". Jack looked at him asking him.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked at him

Ryou looked at him "No."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked him

"Me, Atem and Bakura have to leave" Ryou said

"Oh...why?" Jack said as he looked at me as I shrugged.

Ryou hugged me I hugged him back

I then looked at Ryou

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"We have to go; our relatives have asked us to help them because they are in war." Ryou explained to me

"Oh…" I said looking at the ground

"Look Isabelle, we have to go, Isabelle we will be back goodbye Isabelle" Ryou said.

Atem looked at me hugging me tight "I will be back for you I promise Isabelle" Atem whispered in my ear.

"Look after her sir." Ryou said as Jack nodded

"I will" Jack replied to him he nodded to Ryou

Atem, Ryou and Bakura runs disappears of into the distance

Jack looked at me

"Isabelle? Look I have known you for ages I have loved you for ages, I want to be with you forever, I want you by my side, I will love you and protect you forever."

Jack got down on one knee as he got out a beautiful diamond ring

"Isabelle will you marry me?" He asked me as he looked up at me.

…..

The end.


End file.
